Moving On: Part II Of the Shayid Trilogy
by iheartweasleys
Summary: In Part I, we left off with Boone finally accepting Shannon and Sayid's relationship. In Part II, we meet with our characters four years later. Will their relationship be experiencing strains? And how will that affect the birth of their first child?
1. Call me Mom

A/N: So everyone! Are you happy to see me back here so soon? So…we left off in the last story (I'm Happy If You Are,) with Boone's acceptance of Shannon and Sayid's relationship. There was a lot of fluff involved! I am hoping that there will be much more angst. I know that some characters are really out of character, but that is the way they need to be for this story. Thisfirst partis short, but I will be getting into longer chapters later! So, without further ado, I give you… "Moving On: Part II of the Shayid Trilogy."

* * *

"Aunty Shannon?" A voice cried from the makeshift hut. Three year old Aiden called from within.

Shannon looked over to the hut and let out a small sigh. She was on babysitting duty for the day. She had the wonderful job of keeping up with the three year old for a couple of hours. "What's wrong Aiden?" She asked with a smile.

Aiden laughed and held up his hand, in which a large black spider dangled from a leaf. "Look what I found!" He said, dangling the creature in front of her face.

Shannon shrieked, causing Aiden to tumble in the sand giggling. Shannon couldn't help but laugh along with him. She picked him up, and set him on his feet. "I think it's time for you to go back with your Mom."

The two walked down the beach and Shannon looked around at their island home. The had been here for nearly four years. Within that time, their number had decreased to 30, not including Aiden and the two other children that had been born on the island. Locke had died during a hunt, and they had lost both Scott and Steve. Two women, Natalie and Joan had taken their own lives. Jin had died of an illness, and there had been others. Small huts had been constructed along the shore, and the island was slowly becoming a home for the survivors. Charlie and Claire had been married by Jack shortly after Aiden was born, and Kate had been sleeping in Sawyer hut for over two years.

Shannon looked over to Claire who was busy discussing something with Kate. "Your son is a menace." She said, attracting the attention of the two women.

Aiden ran over to Claire and crawled into her lap. "I showed Aunty Shannon a spider, and she screamed." He announced proudly.

Claire laughed. "I'll watch him." She said to Shannon.

Shannon smiled. "Thanks." She said. She looked down at her stomach and rubbed it softly. Yes, Shannon- formerly known as the coldest woman on earth- was 8 months pregnant.

She ambled over to her hut, and laid down on the makeshift bed. A few minutes later, someone entered the cabin. She sat up and smiled at her brother.

"Hey Boone." She said with a smile.

Boone sat down beside her and rubbed her back. "I saw you come in here. I thought I would come and check on you." He said, concern etched in his voice.

Shannon sighed. "I think it's just the sun." She said quietly. "But I'm fine…really."

Boone smiled. "The other guys and I are still building some more huts. Sayid's on his way back."

Shannon stood up. "Well, I don't think I'll be getting much sleep now." She said, pulling off her shawl. "Besides, we're getting hungry." She said, rubbing her stomach.

Boone smiled and the two walked back out onto the sand. Shannon spotted Sayid a few feet away and ran over to him. He kissed her lightly, and wrapped an arm around what was left of her waist.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

Shannon rolled her eyes. "I'm fine." She said, kissing him gently on the cheek. She wrapped her arms around him, and rested her head against his. She glanced down when she felt a small tug at her dress. Aiden was standing with a white flower in his hand.

"I picked this for you." He said with a proud smile overtaking his round face.

Shannon took the flower and smiled. "Thank you Aiden." She bent down to give the child a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Sayid sighed, and Shannon pushed herself to her feet. He turned to her. "I have to go and finish helping Michael, but I will be back in an hour." He said, running a hand through his curls, and picking up his water bottle.

Shannon nodded. "Go and be a manly man." She said sarcastically. "No fighting with Sawyer." She said, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Sayid smiled and squeezed her hand before setting off with Michael back down the beach.

* * *

Loved it? Hated it? How about you let me know. Review...it makes me smile.


	2. A Scream In the Dark

The campfire blazed, and the whole camp stood in a circle around the climbing flames. Today was the day that it had happened. Today, four years ago, their lives had been turned upside down. Four years ago they had all been completely different people.

Shannon had been ignorant and moody, and even those words were an understatement. She had hated dirt, and work. Above all, she had hated children. They way that they clung to people, and their sticky hands making a mess out of everything they touched. But now, she was stronger, tougher; physically and mentally. The heat and smoke from the fire was making her feel dizzy and she sat down on a pile of logs. Claire was speaking about fate, and the people they had become since the crash.

The ceremony ended with a prayer, and by the time the crowd dispersed, Shannon had silent tears running down her face. She was almost9 months pregnant now. She was scared, but for the first time she wasn't alone. Sayid put his arm around her and pulled her to her feet.

When they were both settled down in their hut, in the makeshift bed, he turned to her. "What is wrong?" He asked her.

Shannon scooted closer to him, and laid her head on his chest. "I'm so scared." She whispered. "I'm scared for the baby, and what's going to happen to us." She said, tears welling in her eyes once more.

Sayid sighed and rubbed her back soothingly. "Don't cry Shannon. Things will be fine. We have Jack to help with the baby. Besides, we know now what to expect. Claire's birth went well. Didn't it? And the other women who have birthed since the crash." He asked.

Shannon nodded. She rolled over on her back and settled her hands over her stomach. "I'm huge." She said with a sigh. "Thank God Claire kept all those clothes she wore when she was pregnant." She said.

Sayid laughed, and rested his hand on her own. "You look beautiful." He murmured. "You always look beautiful."

Shannon rolled her eyes. "We are quite a couple, aren't we." She smiled. "No-one saw us coming. Even I didn't see this one." She said.

Sayid smiled. "I remember the first time we showed our relationship in the open. Boone was furious."

Shannon groaned. "But in the end he was happy for us. And you two get along fine now, don't you?" She said with a smile.

"We should get to sleep." Sayid said.

Shannon rolled onto her side, and snuggled closer to Sayid. "I love you." She whispered.

* * *

Shannon awoke with a start, sweat trickling down her back. She thought she had heard something. A crash of some sort. She looked around the dark hut, and after a few minutes settled back down amongst the old airplane blankets. She grasped in the dark for Sayid's hand and closed her eyes, trying to settle her breathing. She was about to doze off once more, when she heard it again. She shook Sayid violently. "Wake up!" She hissed.

Sayid opened his eyes lazily. "What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up when he saw the panicked look on her face.

"I heard something." She said. "It was coming from outside." She said, pointing to the cloth covered doorway.

Sayid was about to say something when a shrill scream pierced the air. He bolted over to the doorway, and out onto the beach. Shannon followed at a much slower rate. People were assembled all over the beach, curious and tired. Jack, Charlie, and Sayid were hunched over a figure on the ground.

Shannon walked over to Claire, who was holding Aiden tightly. "What's going on?" She asked with a yawn.

Claire shrugged. "Charlie heard the commotion out here and left." She said with a yawn of her own.

Shannon sighed and leaned against the hut behind her. Claire put an arm around her friend and smiled. "I know how you must be feeling. About the baby. But I did it. And your a lot stronger than I ever was." She said with a small smile.

Shannon was about to respond when Jack walked over, dark circles outlining his once brilliant eyes.

Claire smiled sympathetically. "What happened?" She asked, moving Aiden up on her hip.

Jack smiled, and looked over to the crowd on the beach. "A woman, Karen, was out here. She said something about going for a walk. Someone attacked her." He sighed. "She had bruising on her neck and back, and I'm pretty sure she sprained her wrist."

Shannon nodded. "I know her. We used to do laundry duty together." She said. "Where is she now?"

Jack sighed. "Sayid and Charlie took her to her hut. I just wanted to tell you ladies that it's probably safer if you stayed together, and went back inside."

Claire nodded. "Can I get you anything?" She asked, putting a hand on the mans shoulder.

Jack shook his head. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

Claire smiled at the retreating man. "Never been the same since Kate chose Sawyer. He really liked her." She sighed. "Well, C'mon." She said, guiding Shannon back to her hut.

* * *

Sayid and Charlie settled Karen down in her small hut. She opened her eyes slowly and groaned. She reached up and brushed a strand of flaming red hair from her green eyes.

Charlie smiled weakly. "Do you need water?" He asked, pulling a bottle from a basket near the bed,

Karen nodded. "My wrist hurts." She said weakly.

Sayid nodded. "You fell on it. It was sprained." He said, taking the woman's hand in his own so that he could inspect it.

Karen sighed. "I just remember someone behind me. They kicked my feet out from underneath me, and I fell to the ground. By the time that I looked up they were already gone." She said irritably.

Sayid smiled softly. "This is very peculiar, there haven't been any incidents like this in more than a year. Why would they target you?" He asked.

Karen shook her head. "I'm thirty two, and I was all alone on that plane." She said, "I keep to myself, and I try not to get involved. It's worked so far. People only talk to me when nesacery."

"Why were you out there?" Charlie asked.

Karen paused. "I was outside, because…" She sighed. "I was bored and alone. I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk." She said quickly.

Sayid looked to Charlie, not believing the woman's rushed story. He didn't press her. She would talk on her own time.

"Well," Sayid said, "I think you will be fine." He said, "Charlie and I will be going now so you can rest." He said, standing up to leave.

Karen reached out and stopped him. "Please. Will you stay with me for tonight. I don't want to be alone." She whispered.

Sayid turned to Charlie. "Tell Shannon that I will be back soon. Take her to Boone's hut. I don't want her being alone tonight."

Charlie nodded. "Night, mate."


	3. Thing's Will Be Okay

Charlie arrived at his cabin to find Claire and Shannon playing with Aiden, who seemed to be no-longer tired.

Claire smiled at him, and Aiden ran over screaming, "Daddy!" At the top of his lungs.

Charlie picked up boy up, and threw him over his shoulder. He turned to Shannon. "Sayid's still with Karen. She was scared, and he offered to stay with her until she fell asleep. He told me to take you over to Boone's." He said, tickling Aiden with his free hand, causing the small boy to erupt into a fit of giggles.

Shannon frowned. "There's only a couple of hours left until morning, and the sun seems to be coming up already." She said, climbing to her feet holding her stomach with one hand. "Boone will just annoy me, and I plan on getting another hour or so of sleep." She said with a smile. "So I guess you can just walk me back to my hut."

Claire smiled and walked over to Charlie, taking the child away from him, and setting him on the floor. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, causing Aiden to giggle quietly. Claire looked down at him and ruffled his hair. "You my dear, are going back to bed with Mummy."

Shannon and Charlie left the cabin, leaving behind Aiden's protests, and Claire's laughter. Charlie turned to Shannon, who was humming absent-mindedly. She turned to him and gave a small smile.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

Charlie smiled. "Out of all the women on this island, I would never have expected you to…" He pointed to her stomach. "I would have thought Kate would have beat you to that." He said with a laugh.

Shannon giggled. "Can you imagine little Sawyer's running around?" She said. "And knowing him, Kate would have twins or something." She quipped sarcastically.

Charlie smiled to himself. "Well, here we are." He said. "If you need anything, scream as loud as you can, and someone will come to your assistance." He said with a mischievous grin.

Shannon nodded. "Thanks Charlie."

The blonde man nodded, and set off towards his own home.

Shannon walked into the small hut, and sat down. It was humid outside, and she pulled back her hair using an ancient ponytail holder. Sweat coated the back of her neck, and she wiped her face with an old towel. She lay back and stared at the thatched ceiling. Sayid had spent so much time and energy building this little home for them. She smiled, remembering how he had insisted that the hut her perfect for her. She had just wanted something to keep her shaded from the sun. She brought her hands to her swollen stomach, an smiled. She was hoping for a girl. A girl that she could make clothes for out of her old things. A girl that would have mocha colored skin, and her fathers knowledge, but her mothers features and determination.

She reached over and pulled a worn shoebox from amongst her things. The box was tattered and burnt. It's color had almost completely disappeared from long hours in the baking sun. She opened the top and pulled back the wrapping paper. Inside were a perfectly preserved pair of purple high heels. They had never been worn, and Shannon knew that they never would be. Yet, they were the most important pair of shoes that she owned. Sayid had given them to her almost a month after they had crashed. She smiled. That had been the beginning. Shortly after that they had become an official couple. And now, here they were. Four years later, and Shannon was having the best time of her life, even if she had been stuck on a deserted island for 4 years. She smiled more often, and she and Boone were doing better than ever before. She had friends, and a soon to be family. Shannon returned the shoebox to it's place and lay down quickly falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

When Shannon awoke a few hours later, she could hear people milling around on the beach. She pulled on one of Claire's old dresses, and walked outside. She walked over to Hurley, who was sitting amongst the sand toying with a fishing pole. She sat down next to him, and he turned to her with a smile on his bright face.

"Hey!" He said, turning to face her. "What's goin' on?"

Shannon shrugged, and pulled her hair back. "I thought I would come say hello. Everyone seems so busy." She said, looking around.

Hurley laughed. "All the other dudes are doing some stuff. I'm just waiting for Joe. We're going fishing."

"Good!" Shannon said. "I could do with some decent food. Some protein." She smiled and looked around once more. "Have you seen Sayid? I don't think he came back after last night."

Hurley pointed to Karen's cabin. "I think he's still with her."

Shannon nodded, and stood up. "Thank Hurley. Good luck with the fishing today." She said with a wave.

She walked over to the small hut, and knocked softly before entering. Sayid was sleeping, his black curls hanging in his face. The woman, Karen, was laying down, sleeping soundly. Shannon couldn't help but notice her hand clutching at Sayid's.

Shannon crept over to the man, and draped her arms around his neck, causing him to awake with a start. He turned around quickly, and Shannon couldn't help but smile when she saw the crazed look in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to scare you." She whispered, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Sayid smiled and rubbed his eyes, letting go of Karen's hand. "I didn't plan on staying here all night Shannon. I meant to come back for you."

Shannon smiled wistfully. "I didn't plan on sleeping alone, but things happen sometimes."

Sayid sighed. "How are you feeling?" He said, rising from the chair he had been sitting in, and brushing strand of hair from Shannon's tired face. He placed a hand on her stomach, and couldn't help but grin.

"Do I have a visitor?" A voice said. Shannon glanced over to Karen, who was gazing at the couple sleepily. She smiled at Shannon, and turned to Sayid. "Could you get me something to drink. I'm simply parched." She said with a sweet smile.

Sayid turned from Shannon and went to get her a drink from the basket of water bottles that had been brought the night before. He handed it to the redhead, and then turned to Shannon. "You should be resting." He said softly.

Shannon smiled and saw Karen looking at her. She had never really like the woman. She squeezed Sayid's hand and walked over to the door. "Your right. I shouldn't be doing anything too strenuous. You'd be too busy here to help me." She said with a scowl. She stormed out of the cabin, noticing that he didn't follow her. She walked over to Claire's and knocked hard on the side of the hut.

Claire smiled when she saw Shannon standing in the doorway, but her mood quickly changed when she saw the looking on her friend's face. "What happened?" She asked, guiding the girl inside.

Shannon sighed and took a deep breath. "I don't know what made me so mad." She said. "Sayid was with Karen all night. That didn't bother me at first, but the way that he scampered to his feet when she asked him to bring her water." She groaned. "And her smug little smile…"

Claire laughed. "I think that's called hormones."

"Yeah, well. I hate them." Shannon said. "I'm either really happy, or really sad." She looked up as Boone entered the cabin with Aiden. Aiden scrambled over to Claire and Boone looked at Shannon quizzically.

Shannon looked back at him, one eyebrow raised. "What do are you looking at?"

Boone took a step back, holding his hands up. "Easy there. What is up with you?" He asked.

Claire laughed. "It's her hormones. They're making her grumpy." She said, trying to make Shannon smile. It didn't work.

"I just don't under" Shannon started. She grabbed her stomach, and her eyes widened. Boone and Claire rushed over to either side of her.

"What's wrong Shan?" Boone said worriedly.

Surprise was evident on both Boone's and Claire's faces when Shannon broke into a smile, and placed both hands on her stomach.

Boone smiled, finally understanding. "It's kicking."

Claire laughed and pulled Aiden over so that he could feel.

Aiden looked puzzled. "Mum? What's in there?"

Shannon smiled. "A baby." She said quietly. A thought dawned on her. Sayid wasn't here to feel this. Sure the baby would kick plenty of times before it was born, but this was the first time that Shannon had really felt the strength of the kick. Tears formed in her eyes, and Boone brushed a strand of her straw blonde hair from her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, pulling his step-sister to her feet.

Shannon wiped the tears away and shook her head. "I just wish Sayid would have been here. I mean, I know that I've felt the baby kick a few times before, but this was the first time…this was the first time that I felt like my baby knew what I was feeling." She said with a sad smile.

Boone took her hand. "C'mon let's get you back to your own hut." He said, putting an arm around her. He turned to Aiden. "So we'll go fishing again tomorrow?" He asked the young boy.

Aiden nodded. "Yeah! And I bet you I'm going to catch something this time." He said with a smug smile.

"Take it easy Shannon." Claire offered. "Thing's will be okay."

* * *

A/N: So it's been a long time. I doubt if anyone is still reading this! But I just want you guys to know that I totally haven't left. I just had a bunch of things going on…and no time to type! I am planning on finishing the story this week, and getting Chapter 4 up soon! Love you guys…and Review to make me happy! 


End file.
